


falling as fast as snow

by melodramaliv



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, No Angst, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Soft Ricky Bowen (HSMTMTS), Teen Romance, Winter, hsmtmts, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramaliv/pseuds/melodramaliv
Summary: in which Ricky Bowen and Nini Salazar Roberts spend christmas together
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: holiday rini oneshots





	falling as fast as snow

The snow stuck to the ground, flurries falling all around the couple as they strolled between the trees. 

“You know,” Ricky started as he looked down at his girlfriend, “we’re gonna have to pick a tree eventually.”

“Well, this isn’t my tree,” Nini laughed as she squeezed his hand a little tighter. The boy threw his head back, a laugh echoing out of his lungs. Chilled air wrapped around them, the brunette girl snuggling further into his touch. 

“Ricky!” they heard Mike call out a few rows away. Nini looked up at him before dragging him towards his father. They found him with a smile, standing in front of a tree. It appeared to be around 12 feet tall, the pine needles looking ethereal as the snow coated them. 

“I think this is the one,” Mike proudly stated as they looked up at it. Images flooded the young boy's head. Nini and him decorating the tree, exchanging gifts underneath it on Christmas Eve, propping the girl up on his shoulders to place the star atop whilst his dad took pictures. 

“This is definitely the one,” the curly headed boy replied with a smile. It took them about an hour to get the tree taken down, paid for, and tied to the top of Mike’s SUV. 

“I call shotgun!” Nini called out as she jumped into the passenger’s seat. Ricky just smiled at his girlfriend, shaking his head before climbing in the backseat. The soft hum of christmas music soon began to play throughout the car, Nini belting out the lyrics as she turned, singing them directly to Ricky.

“All I want for Christmas,” she sang with her eyes burning into his, “is you.”  
He felt the warmth of a blush scatter across his cheeks despite the freezing temperature of the car as the heat slowly poured in. the remainder of the car ride consisted of that, with Ricky joining in as well. Once they arrived back at the Bowen household, Nini watched as the boys carried in the tree. They cautiously set it up in the corner of the family room.

“How’s it look?” Mike asked as he turned to the girl he saw as a daughter. 

“It looks beautiful,” Nini beamed as she walked next to Ricky, his arm looping around her waist.

“Great, we’ll decorate sunday,” the man said.

“Alright, neens and I are gonna go watch a movie,” Ricky declared before dragging the girl up the stairs. She followed him into his bedroom, the boy jumping onto the bed immediately. His arms extended, gesturing for her to come lay with him. Of course, she happily obliged. 

“What do you want to watch?” he asked as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Nini smiled at the action.  
“Rudolph,” she whispered, burying her head in his chest. Laughter rumbled throughout his body, the girl feeling it as she listened to his heartbeat. Ricky pulled one arm away, grabbing the remote for his T.V. off of his nightstand. Quickly pressing a few buttons, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer appeared on the screen in front of them. Nini pulled the covers over them, further snuggling into the boy as they watched the movie. They watched, making comments at their favorite scenes, stealing kisses (mostly Ricky), and of course Nini cried when they reached the island of misfit toys.

“Neens, shh, they’re just toys,” Ricky teased, kissing the tears that slipped onto her rosy cheeks.

“I know, I just feel bad for them,” she confessed with a laugh. After finishing the rest of the movie, Nini sat up.

“I should get going,” she whispered, eyes peeking over to the snowfall outside the window. Ricky nodded, mimicking her actions. They headed downstairs, one of Ricky’s sweatshirts covering the girl’s small figure.

“Heading home?” Mike asked from his spot on the couch.

“Yeah, thanks for letting me tag along today,” Nini softly said.

“Of course, you’re family,” the man simply responded, a wave of gratitude washing over his son at the words.

“I’m gonna drive her home,” Ricky piped up.

“Figured, watch out for ice on the road,” Mike said as he turned his attention back to whatever show was running on the screen in front of him. After slipping on shoes and coats, they stepped outside under the Salt Lake City sky. Ricky walked her over to the passenger’s side, opening the door, before running to the driver’s seat and slipping in. Taylor swift instantly began to play through the speakers as Nini’s phone automatically connected to the bluetooth of his car. A comfortable silence overtook them as he drove, his left hand resting comfortably on Nini’s thigh. The both of them climbed out of the car as he parked in her driveway, the boy walking his girlfriend up to the door.

“Would you look at that,” Nini smirked, head looking up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

“I guess that means I have to kiss you,” Ricky shrugged with a smile.

“I guess so,” she whispered as his hands were placed on her waist, pulling her flush against him. Ricky ducked down, lips ghosting over hers before she placed her own over his. Their lips moved in sync, Nini’s hands moving to thread her fingers into the curls sitting at the nape of his neck. His tongue darted out, swiping against her bottom lip as she parted her lips slightly. His fingers traced circles on her hips as they made out on her front porch. She pulled away, panting. Ricky smirked at the sight of her lips swollen due to locking with his.

“Goodnight,” she breathlessly said with a bright smile.

“Goodnight, I love you,” he said as she walked to open her front door.

“I love you,” she replied before slipping into the house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday came quicker than imagined and Nini found herself at the Bowen’s front door with a tupperware full of cookies in hand.

“Hey,” Ricky smiled as he pulled the door open to allow the girl in the house. 

“Hi,” she said as she handed him the cookies to slip off her boots and jacket. Once she had hung her coat up she turned back to Ricky, pecking his lips quickly. She followed the boy through the house and to the kitchen, where his dad was sitting at the table.

“Nini brought cookies,” he said as he set them down on the counter.

“Oh honey, you didn’t have to,” Mike said as he sent her a smile.

“C’mon, everyone needs some, plus they’re Lola’s recipe,” she happily exclaimed. 

“Well thank you,” Mr. Bowen said as his son swooped around, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Let’s get decorating!” Ricky said as he ran towards the tree. Nini skipped behind him, watching as he placed the box of ornaments on the ottoman. Within a few hours the tree had lights strung around it, ornaments hanging off the pine needles, and garland loosely hanging over it. 

“You know, there’s one thing left,” Ricky whispered to his girlfriend as she took a sip of the hot chocolate he had made her.

“What?” she asked, the boy laughing as she had a little foam on her top lip. She licked it off quickly, feeling his stares.

“The star,” he said to her. She looked up at him, then to Mike who had fallen asleep on the couch somehow.

“Wanna put it on?” Ricky asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

“Me? This is your tree,” she said as she shook her head.

“So? I want you to,” he shrugged. Nini pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, glancing between the boy and the tree.

“Fine,” she mumbled as a wide grin broke out across his face. He quickly walked over to the box sitting near the fireplace, pulling out a sparkly star. She took it from his hands, eyes scanning over the object closely.

“It’s beautiful,” she muttered.

“Not as beautiful as you, are you ready?” he asked. Nini nodded, gasping when she felt the boy lift her up by the waist. Concentrating, she placed the star neatly on top, making sure it wouldn’t fall off.

“Ok, done,” she said, signalling for the boy to bring her back to the ground. Ricky carefully did so, admiring the work she had done.

“Is it ok?” she asked nervously. 

“It’s perfect neens,” Ricky replied, his arm snaking around her waist. Nini rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing into his touch.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow continued to pile up on the ground over the next week, the town truly becoming a winter wonderland. Nini had a smile on her face as her mother’s parked on the Bowen’s driveway. Their families had decided to spend Christmas Eve together this year.

“Nina, please grab the casserole,” Dana instructed as she had the sparkling cider tucked under her arm. The girl grabbed the dish, quickly making her way to the door. Before she could even knock, Ricky pulled the door open. His heart practically melted at the sight of his girlfriend in a simple red dress, loose curls hanging over her shoulders.

“I was waiting,” he said smugly as she raised an eyebrow. 

“Hi Ricky,” Carol greeted as she appeared behind her daughter. Ricky moved to let them in, pressing a kiss to each woman’s cheek, and one on his girlfriend’s lips. 

“Dana! Carol!” Mike exclaimed as the group walked into the dining room. Ricky and Nini snuck into the family room, cuddling on the couch as their parents.

“Merry Christmas,” Nini whispered while intertwining their fingers.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Ricky smiled adoringly. Nini couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she was curled into his side.

“Hey lovebirds, come set up the table,” Dana said as she walked into the room. The teens shared a look, both furiously blushing, before jumping up to help. They set up quickly, everyone sitting down to eat. As the couple sat across from each other, they kicked the other’s feet the entirety of dinner. Soon enough, their plates were empty.

“Can we open gifts now?” Ricky pleaded, the smile of a six year old plastered on his face. 

“I suppose so,” Mike teased and before he knew it Nini and Ricky were running off to sit under the tree. Everyone exchanged gifts. Nini gave Mike a new collection of ties to celebrate his new job, he gave her a notebook and pen knowing how much she loved to write music. Ricky gave Dana and Carol gardening tools for the spring, because they always grew their own vegetables, and they bought the boy a new pair of converse (because his were so worn out). Mike gave Ricky a new skateboard, the boy giving his dad a book of insta-pot recipes. Nini’s moms had bought her a new ukulele after the strings on her old one had snapped, and she gave them a delicate vase she had seen them eyeing at the home store last month. Finally, it came down to Ricky and Nini.

“I get to go first,” the girl declared as she pointed to a large box under the tree. She could feel the nerves pool in the bottom of her stomach as he pulled it off. He carefully tore off the candy cane wrapping paper, his eyes widening as he realized what exactly the gift was.

“Nini,” he whispered in complete awe.

“Do you like it?” she asked as she bit her lip. The boy nodded, his curls bouncing.

“I love it,” he breathed out. He tore the rest of the paper off, revealing a keyboard. Nini had been teaching him how to play over the last year, the boy completely falling in love with the instrument.

“I love you,” Ricky whispered, pressing a hasty kiss to her red painted lips.

“And I love you,” she said against him.

“Okay, my turn,” he said as he grabbed a small box that was hidden under the shadow of the tree. The adults all shared a glance, knowing what Ricky had gotten the girl. Nini delicately tore the blue paper off to reveal a small velvet box. Tears immediately pricked her eyes as she opened it, a beautiful ring sitting inside.

“It’s a promise ring,” Ricky spoke up.

“Yeah?” she smiled. He nodded.

“I know we're young, but I also know I’m gonna marry you one day,” he confessed. She jumped forwards, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Nini said as tears streamed down her face. Ricky smiled, kissing the side of her head. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered. They pulled away, Ricky picking up the box and taking the ring out. Nini stuck out her small hand, the boy slipping the ring on before bringing her hand up to his lips, pressing them to her knuckles.

The rest of the night whirred past, the clock striking midnight.

“Could I spend the night here?” Nini asked her moms as she let out a yawn.

“We figured you’d ask that, of course, Merry Christmas darling,” Carol replied before kissing her forehead, Dana doing the same before Mike walked them out. Ricky pulled her upstairs quickly. Nini grabbed a pair of running shorts she’d left there beforehand, stealing one of Ricky’s shirts before changing and both of them heading into the bathroom, brushing their teeth besides each other. Soon enough, Ricky’s arms were wrapped around her as they laid in the dark of his room.

“Goodnight Ricky, I love you,” she sleepily whispered.

“Goodnight princess, I love you more, Merry Christmas,” he replied before they both slipped into a blissful sleep.

Needless to say, it was the first of many Christmases they would spend together


End file.
